


Haunted

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Fighting, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Smoking!Harry, Stalking, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Who would you kill for? Die for? Live for? It's all darkness when your obsession leaves. // You want me? You're lucky? I'm pinned to the door. Slap, kiss, bite. Foreplay. //





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So, if you all don't follow upthehill on tumblr to see their amazing art you are really, really, really missing out. H-o-l-y cow. One of their pictures inspired this whole entire fic and I am not sorry at all. Just, she is absolutely amazing and one of the nicest people I've been able to talk to ever. [Just send a message or check my own tumblr for the picture I'm talking, then go to hers and follow the fuck out of her. It is honestly the MOST AMAZING PICTURE I HAVE EVER HAD THE LUXURY OF SEEING. Oh my lord. I love so much of what she has done. ~kiz] Shout out to HB for her amazing skills, of course, she's a doll and I adore her. Any and all mistakes are my own! Please read the tags and read with caution.
> 
> Warnings/Tags: Masturbation, Smoking!Harry, Dark!Harry, fighting, unhealthy relationship, stalking, obsession.
> 
> Draco Malfoy x Harry James Potter. I don't own HP or the his world, that belongs to JKR. I just got this place in my head they two live together.

 

 _"My haunted lungs_  
_Ghost in the sheets_  
_I know if I'm haunting you_  
_You must be haunting me_

 _My wicked tongue_  
_Where will it be?_  
_I know if I'm on to you..._  
_you must be on to me."  
_

* * *

_**;Draco;** _

* * *

" **It's**   **open**."

Draco couldn't deny the shock that spread across his face the moment he saw Ron Weasley standing in front of him, he sat up straight laying the paper he had been holding on his desk. Ron looked nearly as uncomfortable as he felt and offered a forced smile that didn't meet his eyes before he cleared his throat, "u-uh, hey Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Ron stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets not taking more than two steps into the office, just enough to ensure the door shut behind him, "busy?"

"What do you want?" Draco had a feeling he knew,  _Harry_. Why else would the stupid weasel be standing in front of him? Draco slid the silver framed glasses from his nose and rested them on the desk with an unwavering expression.

Ron was quiet, taking a moment to get himself together. He didn't know why he was nervous... well, that was a lie. He knew why he was nervous, why wouldn't he be? The last time he saw the blonde he had quite effectively hexed him and... honestly, it was a miracle he wasn't in a holding cell somewhere for the curse he performed. "I, uh..."

Draco hadn't even thought of that, not until he saw the word, 'sorry' forming. It wasn't unexpected that Weasley attacked him, because Draco had attacked him as well. "Don't." He said before he got the phrase out, "if that's all you want, leave."

Ron frowned, pulling his hand through his shaggy red hair, "Malfoy, he misses you."

It was odd hearing Ron advocate for Harry about the two of them, it was no secret how disgusted Ron had been when Harry came out. It was no secret that Ron hadn't talked to Harry for months when he found out they were seeing each other. Ron hadn't acted like a good friend for all of Draco and Harry's short-lived relationship. "It's over, Weasley." Draco answered with a stone-cold expression, his body tensed as he spoke.

"He's not doing well," he continued, "they threw him out of a bar over the weekend, and he spent most of Sunday in hospital because he got into a fight."

"Clearly one he didn't win."

"Can't you at least talk to him?"

"I don't think that would be good for..." Draco shook his head, "for either of us." He added, watching Ron relax as he admitted it.

"Consider it? Maybe?" Ron tried and took a step further into the office, "I'm just... I'm worried about him."

"How about this," Draco sneered, losing his patience. He was reason number one they weren't together anymore and his counterpart of a girlfriend was reason number two,  _how fucking dare this stupid git..._ "It's real odd you're standing in my office trying to convince me to talk to  _your_  'best mate' when you spent the whole five years we were together talking shit about me."

Ron flushed, "I, uh, well... look, I saw a different side of Harry this past week. One I had forgotten about."

"What?"

"It's like..." Ron shrugged at a loss of words, he shook his head, "I don't know, like before... before Voldemort."

Draco arched an eyebrow, that was similar to how they had started dating. Or seeing each other, whatever the adult term was. Even after the war Harry had struggled with himself, with his happiness, it was fate that brought the two of them together. Fate and Draco's mother. Who was probably, still, grabbing lunch with the man unless he canceled. Narcissa had informed Draco in an owl that morning that just because they weren't together any longer didn't mean she was going to change her weekly routine with her friend,  _and really, why would she?_ Draco thought sourly, his eyes flickering back to Ron. "He'll be fine, Weasley, that's what happens during a break up."

"Look at you?!"

"What about me?"

"You're just so..." Ron frowned, thrusting his hand at the man, "so, okay!"

"It's really none of your business, weasel. Last I checked you were close to wanting me dead," Draco snapped, getting to his feet, "get out!"

Ron stared in shock, "I wasn't trying to...  _kill you!_ " He hissed, glancing at the door as if he was scared the aurors were going to come storming in and take him right then.

"I honestly don't give a flying fuck," Draco answered and pointed at the door, "get out of my office."

"Draco, please, just talk to him?"

"Get out."

Ron sighed, shaking his head as he backed up, "what was it, anyway?" He asked with his hand hovering over the door.

Draco blinked in confusion, he lost his contempt for the man sometime when he and Harry first got together years ago. Now he mostly just got annoyed with him, even then he wasn't pissed. He just wanted the stupid git to get out of his office so he could focus back on his work and get through the day, he was exhausted he hadn't slept all weekend - and that wasn't anyone's business but his own. Especially not Ron Weasley's so he could run back and tell his stupid girlfriend who could tell Harry.  _Fuck that_. "What was what, Ron?"

"About you?"

Draco eased himself back into his chair and grabbed his silver framed glasses from the desk, putting them back in place, "you'd have to ask him because last I remember I wasn't anything but a reminder about what he gave up."

"He didn't mean that."

"I've dealt with his anger for quite a while," Draco answered, staring at him over the top of his glasses, "and I know when he means something by now. Guess you all got what you wanted, good for you."

"This isn't what anyone wanted."

"Fooled me when you hit me with that hex." Draco glared, "really know how to knock a man down, Weasley."

"Malfoy, I didn't mean it either," Ron whispered, red faced with a nervous quiver.

"I'll tell you, I learned a few useful things during my childhood, not much has ever come in handy." Draco paused, watching Ron give him a nervous glance, "but a few things have and one of those was something Voldemort himself, said," Draco shivered noticeably, as if he was reliving the whole thing right then, "you have to mean it."

"Draco..." Ron gasped, his face falling apologetically.

"It hurt, Ron, you meant it. Now, get out."

Ron opened his mouth to say something else but it fell to the wayside when Draco looked back at his papers, ignoring him. He didn't move until the door was shut, Draco looked up under his lashes to make sure he was alone. He gave another glance at the reports he had been reviewing willing himself to focus he had been doing good all morning, he had been handling it all day but now it was all he could do to not fall apart.  _Just three more hours,_ he thought trying to reason with himself.  _Three more hours and you can fall apart, Malfoy, get it together._

But it was no use, he knew it the moment the words stopped making sense as he read them. It was no use, Harry was his only thought.

_He's like before... before Voldemort._

Draco got up, exchanging his glasses for his wand and his papers for his coat. He'd just have to see for himself.

 **He felt childish and not only becaus** e he kept telling himself he was acting like one as he ducked against the side of the building trying to get a glimpse of Harry James Potter and his own mother, now in a tight embrace and his mum whispering something to him. He looked bloody fine,  _fucking Weasley just trying to get me riled up!_ But even as he thought that the moment Harry was turned towards him he winced,  _okay, maybe he wasn't lying._ He was sporting a black eye and a busted lip, and while Draco could only assume he had earned it, it made his heart ache.

 _Oh, Harry._ Draco sucked in a deep breath watching his mother disapparate and as soon as she was gone all traces of any pseudo happiness on Harry's face were gone. His smile was wiped, and he dug into his jacket pocket slipping a cigarette between his lips, lighting it with a deep drag. Draco missed the way that smelled, over the weekend he even stooped so low as to buy himself a pack and lighting them until they burned out. Draco was lost without Harry James Potter, and there was no denying that Harry was lost without him as well, but well,  _he_   _left._

Draco watched him walk down the sidewalk, staying hidden against the building. It wasn't until he was out of sight that Draco took himself home.

 **Home was currently room 274**  of the Hilton in the middle of some Muggle town that Draco hid in, with nothing to do. He couldn't go home home because it was his and Harry's flat and that night after their fight Harry had left. Only to turn up less than two hours later pissed, angry, and looking to row. So, once Draco got him calmed down and in bed he packed his things and left.

He loved that attitude Harry had, always had loved it. It was everything. The man was all fire and anger in his twisted body and Draco ate it up. The two of them never just had a small go either, hell their first one the both them ended up with a busted face. Harry had broken Draco's nose and Draco had smashed his face into the wall.

Nothing about them was subtle, or easy going. They were wound tight and ready to blow, and that's what Draco loved. It gave him life, it gave him a reason to keep going, Harry too. Draco had changed Harry's life for the better in a million ways that neither had thought possible.

Harry was dark and twisty, Draco offered him an outlet and showed him the world. No one loved quite like Draco Malfoy, Harry had learned quickly. Which hadn't really shocked him, because no one fought quite like him either. A little dirty, a little dangerous and full of passion. His love was no different. A little dirty, a little dangerous and full of passion.

'Home' was quiet. He didn't like watching the Muggle TV because it shorted out when he used his magic, and it was always too loud or too quiet, never just right. And there wasn't anything else for him to distract himself, aside from some cheesy romance novels he had found at the corner store.

It was all he had for the weekend, he was hoping today would have been better. It had started off better, but it most certainly took a turn for the worse when stupid Ron Weasley showed up. Then seeing Harry.  _Oh, Harry._

Draco sighed, throwing himself across the plush bed with his feet hanging off the side. All he could think about was Ron saying he was like before again. Harry had taken a turn for the worse in those days, his dark and twisty days had overpowered him and destroyed him.

He was a lost soul, who ended up in an area he never should have been talking to people he never should have. And, if Draco hadn't been walking through that particular area of Knockturn Alley for the latest find... Well, he never liked to let that thought finish.

 _What was it, anyway?_ Ron had asked, it wasn't the first time he had. Or Hermione. Or Mrs. Weasley. Or the girl Weasley. Or anyone that ever saw them together - even after 5 years. How did Draco Malfoy ensnare the-boy-who-lived? It practically plagued them and Draco only added that to the list of things that destroyed their relationship.

_1\. Weasel_

_2\. Bookworm_

_3\. "What was it, anyway?"_

They all wanted to know. Draco would have too if it had been an accurate question. He hadn't been the one, at all. No one wanted to believe that Harry Potter was to blame.

He was mad that day, which Draco had learned was just who he was when he wasn't getting his way, nearly throwing a fit in the middle of the alley. He had been trying to get through to join something he had heard about. An underground place. Betting money he had to blow on things he didn't know about, Draco thought it was amusing.

How odd it was to see Saint Potter without his trusty sidekick and cheerleader in a dark place throwing a tantrum. Draco really should have stayed out of it, honestly, he did walk away but turned around when he heard Potter threaten the man standing guard. He was pissing off the wrong people in a world that was praising him. He needed to be helped, so Draco did.

He got his attention and wheeled him away.

Harry wasn't leaving him alone, all day he followed the blonde, almost like they hadn't ever been enemies. Harry wouldn't leave him and Draco couldn't shake him, he even went so far as to invite himself to his lunch with his mother - who adopted Harry the moment he told Draco to  _piss off_. It was like Harry forgot who they were, and it never came back to him. So, of course Draco was the blame for that.

Not the fact Harry sent him flowers every day for six months, and showed up at his work every night waiting so he could walk with him, and brought him in dinner when he stayed late and that year for his birthday he threw him a surprise party with the help of his mum. It was only a matter of time before Draco fell head-over-heels for Harry and it was only a matter of time before Harry collected him.

He was  _just_  Harry to Draco, who was Draco-freakin'-Malfoy to him. They were never on the same page. But, of course, Draco was to blame. He, an ex—Death Eater had to have bewitched the savior or how else would it have worked out?

 **The nights were cold and lonely, Draco h** adn't slept alone until three days ago in almost five years and he hated it. He hated not being able to curl up against Harry's back, he hated not being able to bury his nose against the back of Harry's neck and take a deep breath and know that his Harry was right there, right there to protect him. He hated early mornings without their legs entangled, a shared blanket that was too warm and Harry giving him kisses to wake him up for an early tryst.

If he was any less of a stubborn man he'd have caved the first time he received an owl from him Saturday morning, but he didn't because he couldn't forget what it was that he said. How could he? It was something Draco knew he thought, after all, especially over the past year. So, how could he forget it when Harry finally said it out loud?

His cock twitched beneath the sheets at the thought, he loved it. He loved Harry's anger, it drove him crazy in every way. Draco shut his eyes, relaxing back into the too soft bed with a mutter. He missed his bed, his Harry curled up next to him.

_Oh, Harry._

Draco thought, reaching out across the empty bed his hand running over the cool mattress as he stretched his legs out, his right hand caressing his chest and down his slender frame to his hips, he walked his fingers against his pelvis slowly, stopping at the base of his cock. Wrapped his fingers around his length, he pulled up with a soft hiss. His thumb brushed over the head of his cock, and he groaned quietly tilting his head back against the pillow and arching himself off the mattress with a hard sigh. He had tried all weekend to stop himself, to keep himself from doing this.

He wanted it, he wanted Harry, he wanted to shove the man face first against the wall and bury himself deep inside his arse,  _ahh_ , his favorite place was deep inside Harry's perfect arse. His favorite place in the world was his chest pressed hard against Harry's back, his hips right against his ass and fucking him until neither could think.

Draco's legs tensed, his hand sliding down his length hard and fast, his body clenched tight as Harry's name came screaming from his lips in the dark, cold night air of room 274 of the Hilton in the middle of some Muggle town that Draco was hiding in, with nothing to do.

* * *

_**;Harry;** _

* * *

**"Have you seen him?"**

Harry looked over at her with a churlish expression, before he turned away again shutting his eyes and trying his best to ignore her.

"Can I at least look at your face, Harry?"

"If it will make you shut the fuck up, sure." Harry growled, blowing out a quiet breath and keeping his eyes closed.

Hermione frowned and moved closer easing herself down to Harry's bed. She examined his face, "looks like it's healing nicely." She whispered softly, and brushed his hair back from his forehead, "Harry," she added and he opened his eyes. He could barely make out her face only the outline without his glasses but that was enough to know where she was, "I'm here for you."

"I know," he tilted his head to the side, towards the empty bed where Draco had laid only weeks ago. It had been exactly 18 days since he had felt his Draco, exactly 18 days since he had seen his Draco. 3 lunches with his mother, who told Harry she hadn't seen him either, 5 visits to his work who told him Draco hadn't been in since Monday, the 5th, and that he had left early. 10 unanswered owls to Draco himself, and when they remained unanswered 10 unanswered owls to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. No one would tell him anything.

Hermione laid herself on the bed with Harry, resting her cheek against his shoulder, "want to join us this weekend for dinner at Molly's?"

"No," Harry answered immediately, turning to his side and facing away from her.

"They miss you, Harry."

"I don't care," Harry retorted quietly, and reached out grabbing Draco's pillow, pulling it close to himself.

"Will you at least get up today?" Hermione asked, rubbing his back, "it's been a week."

That wasn't true,  _it wasn't like I was pissing the bed_ , Harry thought with an eye roll and huddled against the pillow tightly.

"I smells like you're sleeping in an ashtray, Harry," he only rolled closer to the pillow, ignoring her. Hermione sighed, getting up, "I'll bring dinner by later." She said, giving his cheek a kiss and leaving him.

Harry laid quietly until he heard the door shut, then he rolled back to his back, Draco's pillow nuzzled against his cheek.  _Draco._  He thought with a deep frown, his eyes tightly shut. It was almost as if he could see the man when he shut his eyes.

_Get up Potter, this is pathetic._

It was, he knew it but he couldn't. He couldn't face another day without Draco, he didn't want to.

 _You're not at work!_ Harry thought back, ignoring the fact he was really just talking to himself. The Draco in his mind shook his head, giving him that eye roll that Harry hated.  _Stupid prat._

_There's the man I know and love._

Harry's heart sped up at the thought, he knew he'd never hear it again he only had it in his mind.

_And, stop smoking in my house, Potter, it is disgusting._

He knew it was, it was only right the only good thing in his life thought the same thing too. Reason number one they hadn't worked out, Draco and his annoying always right attitude.

_1\. He's an ass._

_2\. I expect too much._

Harry pushed the covers back and sat up slowly,  _it's Tuesday maybe he's at work today._ Harry thought, getting himself up and into the washroom,  _he's got to be at work._

 **Harry had a handful of flo** wers and no one to give them too, the receptionist had been 'sorry to inform' him that 'Mr. Malfoy had turned in his resignation and would not be coming back'.

 _Where could you have gone?_ Harry thought, throwing the flowers in the trash bin and finishing his cigarette, before disapperating right there on the middle of the sidewalk. He stared up at the manor doors before blowing out a nervous breath and giving them a knock. He hated coming here, it reminded him of before Voldemort, it reminded him of Hermione getting tortured, and Ron and himself being locked in a dungeon and of all the darkness Draco had to grow up with.

"Harry?!" Mrs. Malfoy asked in shock, before quickly pulling him into a hug and a kiss, "what are you doing here, love?"

"Hi," he whispered, holding onto her tightly, "he's gone, Narcissa."

She was quiet and brushed his hair back, "let's have some tea."

 **Tea turned out to be**  two glasses of scotch, each, and a few tears from the both of them. Harry learned Draco hadn't so much as sent her an owl saying he was taking time for himself and that he wouldn't be able to be traced - he sent his mother his wand as well.

"Where would he have gone?" She asked, giving Harry a small look, "you knew him best, love."

"I don't know, Cissa," Harry shook his head, leaning back into the chair comfortably, "he never talked about leaving."

She chuckled, "he didn't have to, you were his life."

"I fucked up," Harry answered with a deep frown, "he should have known I'd do that, I'm dark and twisty inside."

She shook her head, finishing her glass, "you're human. We're all dark and twisty inside, Harry."

"Not Draco," Harry whispered, "he never was, he should have been..." Harry paused giving her an apologetic look, "I just mea-."

"I know what you mean, and you're right. But he was, I promise you, he just handled it far better than you did."

"He did a lot of things far better than I did," Harry frowned, putting the glass on the wood floor, "I need him."

"Give him time."

"I said some terrible things, Cissa," he whispered, his face shading in embarrassment.

Narcissa knew what he had said. While Harry was unreasonable with his anger and hurtful, he was honest and had told her exactly what happened when she asked. She knew what he said to her son, and she knew her son didn't deserve it. "You did, but he'll be okay in the end and you learned from your mistake."

Harry ran his hands through his hair, before he glanced over, "where would he go?"

"I don't know, Harry," she cleared her throat, pushing herself to her feet, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, no," Harry got up too, grabbing his glass from the floor and handing it to Narcissa, "Hermione is bringing dinner," he explained, "she's worried."

"Rightfully so, you look pretty rough."

He offered a chuckle, "doing my best."

Narcissa reached out, brushing his hair back slowly, "you'll be okay, Harry, and so will Draco. You'll see."

"I don't doubt him for one second, Cissa." He gave her a small kiss, "I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Alright, love, be careful," she smiled and turned to watch him leave, he showed himself out

 _ **She's insane,**_ **Harry tho** ught,  _if she thinks Draco is dark and twisty like me._ There was no way, no way at all that Draco was dark and twisty. He is perfect in every way, and he loved him.

Harry loved him too, just never said it. He couldn't, that'd end up hurting the both of them far more than this. Far more than Draco just leaving... Draco just going, Draco saving himself. He should have left the first time Harry didn't say it back, he had waited long enough nearly a year before he said it. It was in the middle of the Weasley's den before dinner - the first one Draco was going to. He had worn a pair of dark fitted jeans and a black, leather fitted jacket that Harry thought made him look like walking sex...

_"I'm not a piece of meat, Potter."_

_"You look good, Malfoy."_

_"I always do, how long do we have to be at this thing, anyway?"_

They had been pressed together, chest to chest, Draco whispering in his ear with his chin on his shoulder. All six of the surviving Weasley children, plus Hermione and Arthur were crammed into their little den waiting for the okay to eat.

_"At least until after dinner, they're like my family, okay, at least you could try."_

_"You know me, I'm full of trying."_

_"Thank you."_

_"What's that's ridiculous smile for?"_

_"You make me happy."_

_"I love you."_

Harry was saved by the bell, so to speak, when Mrs. Weasley walked in and let them all know dinner was ready and he had bolted. Harry had nearly pushed Draco over trying to get away and Draco never said it again, not out loud. He showed it, his looks were full of the words and the way he took care of Harry, but he never said it again.

Ever. It was never something he even whispered when he was sure Harry was fast asleep. They fought dark and twisty, like Harry liked. He couldn't remember at least one time that didn't involve one of them getting slapped, hit or hexed - though they tended to leave magic out of their fights after Draco threw Harry down a flight of stairs on accident. But they liked that, it was dysfunctional and it was hot.

Harry groaned at the thought, he could remember every time he ended up fucked into a wall, or the table, or the counter in the middle of a heated argument. Draco ate it up, all of Harry's darkness. He devoured it just like Harry devoured him every time he caught sight of the man. Harry craved him, he was perfection, he was  _his_  Draco.

 _Draco,_ he breathed out, grinding himself against the pillow he had been clutching to his nose. He pushed it down against his hard, sculpted body and bucked up against the soft pillow, "Draco, Draco, Draco," he whispered, "where are you?" What Harry wouldn't give for Draco to come busting into the room and throw him down, what he wouldn't give to hear Draco tell him he was right, once again, that he told Harry so. That he told Harry he wasn't everything he said he was that night.

Harry knew he wasn't, but he had said it all anyway. He had yelled it at him anyway. He would give anything to have the man push him against the wall, too close, too rough. He would give anything to feel his nails scratch down his side, to have his hair pulled and tweaked and,  _ahh_ , to have Draco fuck him hard and make him scream out his name just like he liked hearing. No one loved quite like Draco Malfoy, a little dirty, a little dangerous but full of passion. Harry grabbed himself in a tight fist, moaning the moment he felt his hand slid down his length, his hips bucking up into his fist and he tensed. His toes curled, his legs extending, "Draco, Draco, Draco," he groaned, begging for more.

Draco's name came screaming out in a rush from Harry's parted lips, his cum spraying over the pillow he was clutching. Harry panted hard, his hand falling against the bed before he reached out for his pack of smokes, slipping one between his lips. He lit it with a deep drag, shutting his eyes trying to hide from the tears that were threatening to spill out,  _where are you hiding?_

* * *

_**;Draco;** _

* * *

**Draco shoved the body that w** ent colliding with him hard and the moment he did the air was filled with every part of Harry James Potter that he had fought to forget over the past three months. It was everywhere, the smoke of his last cigarette, his soft cologne that he wore just the right amount of spritzed at the curve of his jaw, his shampoo that smelled like spice and vanilla, the spearmint gum he was always chewing - every part of Harry was taking over Draco's senses as he froze staring right at the man he had just walked into while staring down at the blasted Muggle contraption he had finally figured out how to use.

"Draco," came Harry's voice and the blonde took a step back, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh," Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding behind him, "shopping." He ended on but something told Draco he was with someone.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," he said, making to step around the man and into the shop. Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him back and right into his chest, Draco sucked in a deep breath at the sudden move his eyes growing wide, "don't do this, Potter."

"Give me five minutes," Harry begged softly, his fingers clenching around his arm tightly, "Merlin, look at you."

"Let go of me," Draco said evenly, taking a calming breath, but the moment he did it was like he was tasting Harry all over again. The closeness, the voice, the smell, the... feel, it all came rushing back to him,  _I gave up everything for you, Draco! Fuck, can't you see that?! You don't get it do you? They all hate me because of you. They all hate me because I picked you... over everything. I could have had the world._

_Then leave!_

_7\. He left._

Harry was talking as Draco focused in on reality, "...she's worried too, we miss you. Please come home?"

Home was room 274,  _not much longer_ , and had been for just over 3 months. "Let go of me."

Harry's fingers drew tighter, "just let her know you're doing okay, at least, I mean I can - of course."  _He rambles when he's upset,_ Draco recalled. He hated when Harry did that, it was pointless and annoying.

"All set Harr-?" Ron's eyes grew wide as he saw who Harry was talking to. "Malfoy!"

"Let go of me," was all Draco could say, trying to jerk his arm out of Harry's hold. But Harry held fast, talking over Ron about his mother like that was going to fix anything. Draco gave him a hard shove, throwing him right into the building door, "get off of me!" He roared, backing down the stairs.

"You're such a dick!" Harry erupted, his eyes hard like he had been dying to say it, to say  _something_  since he saw Draco.

"Yeah, yeah," Malfoy snarled, "no, don't you fucking dare!" He screamed when Harry came after him, but Harry didn't stop and Draco didn't either. His fist came flying out hard and fast at Harry colliding with his face just as Harry lunged at him and sent him flying backwards into the building.

 _Oh, Harry,_ Draco gasped the moment his back hit hard against the stone building. He could feel Harry's cock, bulging in his tight jeans, hard against his hip and he knew Harry could feel his own. He groaned in pain, mostly, his head knocking into the bricks as he finally stopped moving and a searing white pain filled his head for a brief moment, "you bloody prat," he growled, bringing his knee up and knocking him in the groin.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped, doubling over, and Draco kicked him in the shin while breathing out a sharp breath, cradling his head.

"Oh, shit!" Ron called running over, "no, stop," he yelled at Harry pushing him back, "Malfoy are you okay? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," he glared, turning on his heel, "leave me the fuck alone!" He added with a yell, hurrying down the street and running away from them.

 _ **I wish I had my blasted wand,**_ Draco thought staring down at the sink the blood was dripping into as he leaned forward.

"Can I help?"

Draco looked over, standing up straight, "it's fine, I got it."

"You should press charges," the man to his right suggested, he was shirtless - he always was, and leaning against the frame of the bathroom door with a lopsided grin.

"It's fine," Draco answered sucking in a deep breath before he turned to face him, "how does it look, Stephen?" He asked quietly, tilting his head.

"I think we'll have to shave your hair," the man joked, earning an eye roll. He was a jokester unlike Harry, he didn't take anything serious. He also responded reasonably to most everything in his life, he wasn't dark and twisty, they didn't fight, he was Muggle in every possible way and Draco hated it.

But, he was cute. He looked good spread across his comforter, and he carried himself well in public. He made him forget Harry, he made him forget he was sleeping alone and that he was unwanted.

"Looks good, cleaned."

"Good," Draco smiled a tight one, handing him the bandage he had picked up, "put it on."

Stephen did as asked, and once it was in place he grabbed Draco close, nuzzling his neck, "you alright, Draco?"

"I'm fine," Draco answered, resting back against him, "I'm changing hotels in about five minutes, though."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Stephen joked, mouthing at his neck.

Draco smiled, despite himself, and relaxed in his hold, "I'll call you."

"Mm, famous last words." The man walked him forward into the bathroom, "you'll never call," he whispered, undoing the buttons of his shirt, "you'll forget about me in two weeks when you have another good looking bloke pressed against you," he stripped Draco's jeans next, bending down as he pulled them off his legs, "and we'll cross paths and you'll pretend I don't exist."

"You have me all figured out," Draco snorted, catching himself with his hands against the shower wall.

Stephen's tongue was lapping up the back of his thigh followed by a hard suck and nibble, "from the moment I met you." Came his muffled response, Draco reached behind him, knotting his fingers in the man's hair.

Stephen was a free spirit, he didn't have a stable home because he didn't have a stable job. Draco was a free bed he picked up from the bar, he'd easily go back to his friend's couch and living room floors until he found someone to take him for a few days. Draco didn't understand the life, but he didn't care. Stephen wasn't his pet, he wasn't his project, he was a tool he could use to forget Harry James Potter.

He didn't smoke and he wasn't going to pick Draco over everything else in the world, he was a good lay - not as good as Harry, but he was good enough.

"I don't like you, or anything," Stephen said from his knees, his palms wrapped around Draco's thighs, "but you don't have to leave just because you ran into your ex."

"You don't know him like I do," Draco breathed out, giving him a hard look.

"Decidedly not," Stephen agreed, "just, you don't have to run from him Draco." Draco turned and grabbed the faucet, flipping it on, the cold water hit Stephen in the back who yelped in shock before biting Draco's hip teasingly, "just an observation."

"Quiet," Draco answered and cupped his chin, angling his throbbing cock towards Stephen's mouth. He hadn't been that hard in a long time, he ached, he just wanted release. The moment Harry grabbed his arm, the moment the words came barreling out in anger he was ready to blow.  _How dare that arsehole throw me into a bloody stone wall!_ He thought as he filled Stephen's lips with a low moan spilling from his lips, "oh, yeah..." He whispered, stroking his dark hair.

He knew he only had a few thrust before Stephen would want to stop, he wasn't too fond of sucking dick. He liked sex just not the foreplay. He wasn't Harry, that was for sure. Harry would blow him until Draco begged  _him_ to stop. There it was, Stephen jerked back wetting his hair in the warm water and making his way to his feet. Draco would stop him before he could make a move and push him into the wall of the shower.

He had to remember to be gentle, it was hard after seeing Harry. After feeling Harry.  _Merlin, I miss that,_ he groaned, cupping Stephen's arse. It wasn't Harry's arse, but it was one, one he was about to bury himself in.

"Draco, please," Stephen whispered, arched back against him. Draco slid his finger between his cheeks, probing his opening slowly and thrusting a finger inside, "no, you!" The man whined.

Draco fought down his annoyance,  _fine you fucking brat,_ he sneered to himself taking hold of his length and putting it against the tight opening, Stephen was begging him for it. Draco grabbed him by the hair, pressing him hard against the shower wall and pushed right in. He yelled out a slur or curses, groaning loudly and trying to get adjusted but Draco just buried himself deep inside, knotting his fingers tightly against the dark hair and thrusting up against him. He wasn't Harry but he'd do, for now.

 **Draco looked around the smaller ro** om, all of the suites had been taken but he was on the call list for one as soon as they were available. Draco didn't care honestly, it was just a form of luxury he could afford so he tended to ask for it. He found the regular room wasn't all too different once he was tucked inside of it, it was small and close, sure, but it was only him after all.

He sat his bags down on the luggage racks without flipping the light on, he knew he'd have to make a choice soon on where he was really going. He couldn't keep spending money nightly on a room, he should really be renting or purchasing a house. Well, he could, his family had more money than they knew what to do with and he had worked for the past 7 years which most of that ended up in savings, especially living with Harry Potter. He was a man that blew money like you wouldn't believe, Draco didn't want for much. It was a nice feeling, a spoiled feeling, but he also knew a lot of things were handed to Harry because of who he was. Draco used it to his advantage more often than not - he is Slytherin, after all. Harry hated when he did that.

_8\. Dating Harry Potter._

He fell to the bed, kicking his shoes off over the side before he reached up and cradled his head. It was still tender and something was telling him that he wasn't supposed to sleep with a concussion but what was the worst that could happen? He'd die?

_Who cares._

* * *

_**;Harry;** _

* * *

_**Who the fuck is that?**_ Harry thought, watching Draco kiss a tall, slightly beefy, brunette on the cheek. He was pissed and he was stooping low, too. He had followed Draco from the book store that afternoon, saw the turn he took and after giving Ron the shake and promising that he wouldn't do what he was doing, he apparated to the end of the street and started on his search.

Narcissa was right, he knew Draco pretty damn well. He knew him well enough to know exactly where he was staying, aside from the room number, as soon as he saw the hotel. There was a flower bed and a door man - where else would the spoiled ass man sleep? So he laid in wait, so to speak, at the coffee shop on the corner taking an outside table so he could smoke while he waited. He also knew Draco was going to leave. He had too close a call and after two hours Harry couldn't figure out what was keeping him from leaving...until he saw it.

Tall, beefy and brunette had been keeping him.  _I'll fucking kill him,_ Harry thought leaning forward and watching the two share their exchange. Draco was standoffish,  _good, maybe they had a fight._ Though Harry could only assume it was about him but  _Beefy_  was a little handsy. He gave Draco's arse a good slap, earning a glare from Draco.

That stopped Harry short, Draco hated anytime Harry had ever done that with him, even in the privacy of their own home, hell one time Draco had hit him in the chest so hard he had a bruise for almost a week, and it started a whole new type of fight.

Draco was laughing now, it was forced but Beefy seemed to buy it, Harry'd note. He had a feeling their whole 'relationship' was fake on Draco's end. They were close, Beefy with his hands sliding over Draco's body and Draco giving him an unamused look,  _why isn't he stopping him?_

They finally said goodbye, one heading to the left and the other to the right. Harry was tempted to follow Beefy but he wasn't sure if Draco would complete-  _he doesn't have his wand!_ Harry thought triumphantly, he wasn't going to get too far. Harry hesitated a moment longer before he got to his feet, running after Draco. If Beefy made another appearance, Harry would deal with it then.

 **They were two towns ov** er, which had resulted in train rides. It was boring and long but there were only so many ways to travel when you didn't have a wand. Draco was untraceable, sure, unless you were Harry Potter and knew every single thing the blonde did or was going to do. He stayed far enough back he wasn't noticed, he wasn't too scared of losing him because he knew he'd always figure out which way Draco had gone if he needed to. He was close enough now, it wouldn't take much.

Harry ended up outside on the balcony of room 363, it was dark and the street lamps were out so he blended in effortlessly. He barely moved and he didn't dare smoke, he just watched Draco lay down. Waiting until he was asleep before he made his way inside the room.

It was quiet, too quiet and it made him uncomfortable. Draco was sprawled across the bed above the covers, still, just having kicked his shoes off and laid down only about two hours ago. Harry made his way closer, quietly, he didn't want to wake him up - at least not yet. He peered down at the blonde, he was fast asleep with a light snore making itself known. After studying him for a moment Harry took his time digging through Draco's belongings.

In his small suitcase he found a pack of cigarettes,  _what the fuck?_ A small, black phone,  _since when does he use Muggle devices?_ Quite a few books that looked over-read,  _erotica novels?_ And one of Harry's shirts. Harry pulled the shirt out of the suitcase with a quiet groan,  _he used to sleep in this..._ Harry could picture it perfectly, soft Draco in one of his old House t-shirts with his boxers on and nothing else, it was a beautiful sight.

"Who's there?" Came an even voice from the bed and Harry whipped around in shock, throwing the shirt back in the suitcase quickly, "Potter?! What the fu..- How did you find me?!"

"It wasn't too hard," Harry had his hands up, staring at Draco in shock, "just, uh, followed the way you'd go and I found this place."

"How did you get here?"

"I waited at the coffee shop." Draco's eyes grew wide and it was as if Harry could read his thoughts, "how was he?"

"Oh, piss off." Draco sneered, reaching out and flipping the bedside lamp on, "what are you doing? This is illegal, even for you  _Saint_  Potter."

"I saw him slap your ass," Harry took a step forward.

"Just stop," Draco answered, "I don't want to fight anymore, just stop."

"Is that what Beefy suggested?"

Draco sighed, pushing his hair back with a small wince, "ah," he groaned quietly, turning away from Harry and heading to the washroom.

"Let me heal you," Harry suggested following him down the small hallway.

"I'd prefer you didn't."

"He's Muggle, hm?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the mirror, Harry watching him, "why are you doing this?"

"Is he better than me?"

Draco turned away from the sink and looked at Harry seriously. "I don't want to fight, Harry, I'm tired."

"You're not supposed to be sleeping when you have a head injury, Draco." Harry smirked, "want me to keep you up? Least I could do since you won't let me heal it."

"No, I don't want anything to do with you, Potter." Draco sneered at him with a head shake, "I want to go to bed and I want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving, not until we talk." Draco glared, grabbing the bathroom door and slamming it shut in his face, "I'll be out here!" Harry called through the shut door and turned back to the room. He pushed the window open leaning against the frame while lighting his fag with a deep drag,  _you're not getting away again._

* * *

_**;Harry && Draco;** _

* * *

**Harry**   **glanced**   **up**  when he heard the door, turning in his seat on the windowsill to face the hallway. Draco was standing there with wet hair, his undershirt and boxers on, "did you bring my wand with you?"

"No, Cissa has it."

"Ah," Draco sneered, "out of all your erratic behavior you didn't think to grab my wand?"

"I thought about it, but I knew as soon as you had it you'd either hex me or leave."

"Perceptive Potter," Draco sighed putting himself on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh, "I'm not talking right now, Harry, I'm exhausted and my head hurts."

"Draco, please let me heal you," Harry was on his feet now, standing over him with a worried look.

He sat up, cradling his forehead, "do you have medicine?"

"Malfoy, honestly, we can do magic for a bloody reason!" Harry growled and with his wand drawn he grabbed Draco by the chin and performed two quick spells. One to heal and one to take the pain away.

Draco shoved his hand away, "you're such a twat."

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting next to him on the bed, "get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Get out of my room."

Harry watched him get to his feet and walk over to the door, "I'm not leaving until we talk." He shook his head and Draco grabbed the door handle. "So either sleep or talk?"

"What could you possibly want to talk about?"

" _Us_ , obviously."

"There is nothing to say." Draco growled out, dropping his hand,  _I bloody hate him._ "You're a dick, I'm the worst. End of."

"You know I didn't mean all of that."

"No I don't, Potter." He jerked around, facing him head on, "what I do know is that you said it and you left."

"I came back!"

Draco shook his head, "you left, Potter."

Harry sat up straight, staring right at Draco with a heavy frown, "that's what it is? Because I left?"

It was quiet, the cool wind from the open window made Draco shiver and he wrapped his arms around himself, looking away, "you've never left before."

"Draco," Harry got to his feet and approached him slowly, carefully, "I needed to think."

"No, no." Draco backed into the door, "don't you dare."

"I'm sorry, please come home. I miss you."

"No, Potter, you don't get to do this, this time."

"Then we'll stay and run away." Harry whispered, "as long as it's you and me."

"There is no  _you_   _and_   _me_ , Harry," he answered with a head shake, his skin was crawling for that warm hand to grab him. He was dying for the man to jerk him close and take a kiss, he was aching for his rough hands to piss him off. He knew Harry pretty well, he wasn't going to be leaving, and Draco loved it.

"There is always a you and I, Draco, always." He reached out and grabbed Draco by the chin, tilting his head down just slightly, "look at me."

"Get. Your hands. Off of me," Draco glared, jerking his chin away. This time he swatted him away when Harry reached out again, "stop touching me!"

"Was he that much better than me?"

"Potter," Draco sighed, Harry was as jealous, insecure, and dark and twisty as ever, just like Draco liked him. "Drop it."

"Answer me!"

Draco glared back, it was only a matter of time before Harry flew off the handle. His skin was tingling for the fight. He was ready, he wanted it, he needed it. "Is that what you want to fucking hear? About Stephen?"

" _Stephen_?" Harry snorted, his face growing red. He slammed his fist into the door, pinning Draco against the wooden frame, "tell me about Stephen, Draco."

"He was good," Draco growled, coming to his full height so he was looking  _down_ at Harry who was stretching himself just slightly to try and match. He bloody hated when Draco made him look up. "He was good, Potter."

"I'll kill him."

"You don't get to decide who is in my life any longer."

Harry laughed darkly, his eyes glossing over, "he won't be in anyone's life, ever again."

"Real mature." Draco didn't think there was any merit in his words, he knew Harry wouldn't  _actually_ kill the man...maybe injure, he'd done that before. On more than one occasion, just at the memory his cock grew rock hard and he fought back the urge to throw Harry on the hotel bed less than two fight feet from them. He was breathing heavy with his anger, his magic snapping off of him in hot, quick bursts, the air around them grew stiff and electric. Draco wanted to feel it, he wanted to taste it...  _Push him over the edge, Malfoy._ "He knew how to shut up when I fucking told him to, he was easy... he wanted to please me, he wa-."

He didn't get to finish before Harry's hand came flying up and closing around his mouth,  _there it is._ Draco nearly buckled from the force, the back of his head grinding into the wood door and Harry was hard against him, pressing their bodies together just like that afternoon they both could feel every part of each other. "You're such a fucking, little tease."

Draco smirked behind his hand, prying it off with a grunt, "tell me you didn't have someone during your drunken nights?" Harry opened his mouth about to protest when Draco nodded to the bag, shutting him up, "I still got The Prophet, you prick." Harry was at a loss of words, now,  _oh Harry_. "How were  _they_? Better than me?"

No one was better than Draco Malfoy, and they knew it. Especially Harry, no one would ever match  _his_ Draco.  _Draco, Draco, Draco._

"And, I'm the tease, huh?" Draco gave him a shove. Harry stumbled, thrown off by the new course this argument was going. He hadn't prepared for that. "How many times before, Potter? How many times did you do that? How many times was I not good enough before - how much did I really remind you of everything you gave up?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, his anger overpowering his confusion, "oh, c'mon that's low."

"You said it, Potter, not me. Could they give you the world?" Draco eyed Harry's right hand it was clenched in a fist and he had a feeling it was about to come in contact with his body,  _finally,_ "could they give you everything I took away?"

"Shut the fuck up! You know I didn't mean it." Harry was shaking with the struggle to keep himself in control.

 _Close,_ Draco took a step forward and Harry stood still and unflinching, "still came crawling back to me, just like now..." He smirked, "guess I'm not all that bad."

"Piss off Malfoy!" Harry roared, grabbing him just above the elbows on both arms to give him a jostle.

"You're pathetic," Draco gave his chest a hard push, though nothing happened in response. It was like pushing a brick wall. Harry was all muscle, broad shoulders, and anger, he released Draco just long enough to aim a punch at his chest. Draco's breath blew out in a hard gush, and then he was on fire. His fist came out, aiming for Harry's face and catching him just on the side of his left cheek and the next in the shoulder sending him stumbling backwards.

Harry deflected the third hit, gaining the upper hand as he gave his arm a hard twist. Draco swore in pain, turning with the wrist being thrown face first into the wall. His chin caught the corner of the closet door and he knew it was going to leave a mark, "I'm not pathetic!" Harry yelled pinning him against the frame, giving his arm a tweak. Draco flinched slightly, kicking at Harry's feet trying to throw him off balance. Harry was breathing heavy in his ear, his forehead pressed to Draco's cheek, "it was only you, Malfoy, it's only been you."

The blonde sagged with exhaustion, his eyes shutting.  _Oh, Harry._ He realized he said it out loud when his arm fell from Harry's grasp.

"Draco," Harry answered, his lips quick against his ear giving him a small kiss, "Draco, Draco."

Draco was pulled into Harry's arms, turned around and their lips met in a hard kiss. Harry was molding himself to Draco's body and soon he was being walked to the bed, Draco's hands making themselves comfortable in his hair. He jerked his neck back and bent, kissing down his cheek and across his jaw. He groaned softly, letting his tongue slide along Harry's tanned jaw and tasting the man for the first time in months. He breathed out heavily, pushing him to sit and straddling him just as quick.

Harry grabbed at his legs, his arse, his hips to pull him down against his lap. Not much kept Draco hidden in his boxers and Harry loved it. He missed it. "I want you," Harry begged, earning a scratch down his neck from Draco, "ahh."

The blonde ground himself against his lap, before he took his hand down between the two and jerked Harry's shirt up and over his head. He covered his mouth with his hand for a brief moment, slipping two fingers between his lips, "look at me," he demanded from Harry, feeling him give his digits a hard suck. Harry met his eyes instantly, his green eyes were hungry and dark. Just how Draco liked him, needy and obsessed and ready to bend over backwards for him.

Which he was just about to do.

Draco lifted up for a brief moment, "turn around," he demanded pulling his fingers from his mouth and once Harry was on his knees on the bed he got his jeans halfway down his thighs and slicked his fingers along his backside, "tell me how much you missed me, Potter."

"You're everywhere," Harry breathed out, "everything has you all over it, I wanted to die."

"Good," Draco gave his arse a hard slap and teased his hole, slipping the fingers in one at a time. Harry's moan was quiet and deep, he sunk down low on all fours like he was an animal begging for it and he was in every way. He could hardly think, he was sick with his lust, he wanted to feel Draco inside of him.

"I need you, Draco," he breathed out.

"I'm a mistake."

"Never," Harry nearly cried when Draco gave his prostate a brush, "oh, Merlin, fuck...  _Please_."

"I'm the reason they hate you."

"No."

"I'm the reason you hate yourself." Draco whispered, leaning forward and giving a hard thrust with his hand sending Harry lurching forward.

"No!" Draco bit his shoulder hard, too hard, hard enough the skin broke and he could taste Harry's blood in his mouth. "Gah!" Harry screamed, his head falling back hard against his shoulder, just missing Draco's face.

"You left," the blonde whispered, his forehead pressed to Harry's cheek, nudging his head softly. Softer than he was fucking him with his fingers to stretch him.

Harry whimpered. It hurt, but he wasn't about to say that. Instead he sunk lower, his legs spread wide enough his cock brushed against the comforter of the bed, "you left, Draco."

Draco hooked his fingers and with a sloppy  _pop!_ they pulled out of Harry's arse earning a yelp and begging whine from the man beneath him. "You sicced your little pet on me."

Harry turned just slightly, looking over his shoulder. Draco was close to him, between his legs, leering over him like a threat - a promise, for Harry. A promise it wasn't going to be easy, and soft and sweet. A promise that Draco was going to fuck him within an inch of his life. A promise it was going to be a little dirty, a little dangerous...but full of passion. The passion that was echoed on his face, the passion that was etched in his eyes. "Give me your hands," Draco said after a moment and Harry did, leaning on his shoulders and giving Draco both of his hands. He'd howl at the moon if Draco told him too, he'd doing anything the man asked of him no matter what it was.

Draco pressed both palms against his arse and had him spread his ass cheeks apart lewdly.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"You."

"You said the world, Harry, you said you could have had the world without me. You wanted the world."

 _Doesn't he get it?_  Harry thought, rocking back on his knees,  _he is the world. He is my world._ Potter didn't dare move his hands, or his body from his position - he knew better than that. "Just you, Draco. Only you."

They weren't the 'I'm sorry' and the 'I love you' type. They weren't going to forgive each other like that. They were full of pain and ache and they were both a little dark and twisty. Harry was obsessed with Draco and Draco ate it up. He devoured it. He was Harry's world, the beginning, the middle and the end. It wasn't healthy, but it was them.

Draco took hold of himself, pressing against him, "say it again," Draco demanded while the head of his cock disappeared slowly inside the man.

Harry moaned loudly, his eyes shutting tightly with a hiss, "you, Draco." Draco met his arse with his hips in a quick thrust, putting himself deep inside of his favorite place. His hips to his arse, his body tight against Harry who was screaming his name just how he liked, "Draco, Draco, Draco...!"

* * *

_**;Stephen;** _

* * *

**A bright green lig** ht filled the room as soon as he pushed the room door open, he could have sworn it was screaming out a high pitched noise but he wasn't sure. He felt blinded until a sudden movement in front of him caught his attention. All he could see was Draco flying from the bed and grabbing the man who was pointing a stick at him. It was sudden, and cold. The feeling was like ice coursing through his veins. The green light disappeared and he stumbled back against the closed hotel door, his eyes focused on Draco who was clawing at the man with a yell.

"Are you daft!?"

 _Daft? I think I'm dying._  Stephen thought, watching the other man, whoever he was, grab the blonde and throw him back towards the bed. Stephen wanted to save him but he couldn't move, he only slid down against the door and...

The raven haired man smirked with a laugh, staring right at the man without any type of remorse on his face. Draco scrambled back to his feet, being caught against his arm, "I told you I would kill him."

That was all they were. Obsessed and needy, love and hate.  _Haunted_.

* * *

 _"You want me?_  
_I walk down the hallway_  
_You're lucky?_  
_The bedroom's the wrong way_  
_Slap me!_  
_I'm pinned to the doorway_  
_Kiss, bite, foreplay."_

_\- "Haunted", Beyonce_


End file.
